


So Nice So Smart

by SquashedPeach



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashedPeach/pseuds/SquashedPeach
Summary: Just your typical reader insert South Park fic! you know the type hahaJust a heads up Cartman is most likely gonna be the 'main romance' but I'm gonna be including side stories and multiple endings!This is my first South Park fic so please bear with me!It's a High School AU - I'm not too well versed on the US School system so forgive me if I'm wrong about stuff.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Reader, Michael/Reader, Pete Thelman/Reader
Kudos: 8





	So Nice So Smart

The bell rings signalling the end of your final class for the week. You started at South Park High about a month ago after moving to the town from Denver. As you're walking towards your locker, one of your newest friends jogs up along side you and loops her arm through yours. "Hey Y/N!"

"Oh Hey Wendy, how're you doing?" You reply gleefully.

"I'm doing great thanks! Bebe and I were just discussing snacks we want to bring for tonight's sleepover at Heidi's! You're bringing something homemade aren't you?" Wendy asks hopefully. Since starting school your new friends learned of your knack for baking and were always excited to eat what you brought in.

"Of course I am! I was thinking of trying this new brownie recipe I found online" You reply with a warm smile. "Ooh, I should probably make something vegan-friendly for Heids though" You say somewhat to yourself.

"Oh my god I'm so excited, tonight is going to be so fun! Your first sleepover with all of us!" Wendy exclaims in delight. "Okay, I'm gonna go find Stan so he can give me a ride home. See you later sweetie!" She hugs you before jogging off to find her boyfriend.

You'd never met anyone as kind and welcoming as Wendy, or her friends for that matter. When you started here you didn't think you'd be able to fit in with anyone. Wendy had spotted you on your first day unpacking your lunch on one of the benches outside and had invited you to sit with her and the other girls. Though you were at first a little intimidated at the rather large group you realized there was nothing to be scared of, these girls welcomed you with open arms. 

You make it to your locker, and as you're dropping off your books you feel the presence of another person next to you, swearing under their breath and roughly shoving their books into the locker adjacent to yours. You look up and see that it's Eric Cartman. A slight pink creeps across your cheeks as you build up the courage to ask. "H-Hi Eric, are you okay?"

He turns towards you with a furious look "Oh y'know the same old shitty school day. I just got an afternoon detention for something I didn't even do! " He replies half shouting.

"Oh dear! I-I'm sorry to hear that Eric. What happened?" You ask with genuine concern

"Clyde and those fucks pantsed Butters in the middle of gym class and ran off, and just because I was stood next to him the teacher blamed me! Butters even tried to defend me but the teacher didn't believe him 'cause I did the same thing to Kevin fucking Stoley last week!"

You look at the taller boy in the eyes and smile disapprovingly. "Now Eric why did you do that to poor Kevin?" 

"Uh.." He looks around trying not to make eye contact. "No reason..."

Deciding not to ask about his awkwardness at your question, you decide to change the subject. "Say uh... I'm gonna be baking some brownies for Heidi's sleepover tonight. How about I make some extra and I can drop them off at your place on my walk over to her house?"

"Why would you do that?" He squints at you and looks at you suspiciously.

"To cheer you up you dumbass!" You reach up and playfully shake his shoulder. "Geez not everyone in this town is an asshole"

He looks at your hand touching him and then back to your face and then back to your hand with a slight urgency in his eyes.

Your eyes widen as you realize what you had just done. You had just touched Eric Cartman for the first time. You feel the slight heat you had in your cheeks flare up even hotter and you know you're blushing bright red. You snatch your hand away and pretend to look at your watch. "Oh fuck! Would you look at the time! I've gotta go! I'll see you later Eric!" You grab some books out of your locker and slam it closed before swiftly running down the hall towards the front doors of the school yearning for the Colorado air to cool your face down.


End file.
